geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Bryan Leetzor
Bryan Leetzor (born September 14, 1986), is a semi-retired wrestler once hired on by the Williamsville Wrestling Federation, Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation, Intense Wrestling Federation, and Xtreme Wrestling Federation. He has been known to be "hard to work with" as he has thrown numerous fits of anger if he ever lost a high profile match. Each one has cost him his job. He's best known as his alter persona, X-Cutioner, and constantly trying to impersonate Gemini Drake. Williamsville Wrestling Federation (2000) Starting his career as a referee, Bryan Leetzor, he was assigned to call the contest between Pritch Nasty and Tyler Casson for the Intercontinental Title at the Summerslam pay-per-view. It was known that before the show, Bryan and Tyler had an altercation about how it was going to go down. Tyler was to hit his moonsault finishing maneuver and win, but Bryan had other plans. He didn't count, which led to the two getting into a physical fight. Pritch, wanting to stay in character, ended the fight by hitting his Power Driver finisher on Tyler for a fast 1-2-3. At the September pay-per-view, Unforgiven, Bryan and Tyler had to fight each other in a Hell in a Cell match by order of Ernest "The Cat" Miller. If Bryan won, he would be a full time WWF employee. Surprisingly enough, he managed to win after he choke slammed Tyler off the ceiling onto the floor. The incident injured his back and forced him into early retirement. Because he won, he instantly wanted a shot at Mark Little and the Intercontinental Title, but Commissioner Miller had him team with Pritch Nasty against Mike Lazoen and Hades for the Tag Team Titles. On October 20, 2000, on a Friday Night Rare, the two underdogs managed to get the title victory, even winning the rematch against the former champs at the No Mercy pay-per-view. Bryan's downfall in the WWF came in November at Survivor Series when he learned he was to take on teacher and friend, Gemini, and his partner John Hawley for their titles. Gemini told him not to hold back, cause he and John were not a force to take lightly. During the contest, he acted just like his teacher, which only angered him instead of pleased him. Needless to say, he wasn't a match for the original. When Bryan tried to tag in Pritch, Pritch got off the apron, leading him to get super kicked by John into Gemini's Celestial Fire. After Survivor Series ended, there was a heated argument between Bryan, Pritch, John, and Gemini went led to Bryan getting fired. Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation (2001) In October 2001, Leetzor donned a mask and called himself X-Cutioner after the Marvel Comics character. He was originally to be portrayed as a hitman, but this changed after The Rock tried to purposely drown Meredith in a raging river. Week after week, X-Cutioner beat down The Rock in the locker room, even slamming lockers on top of him. The beatdowns were joined by WWF alumnus and fortune teller, Madam Shoes, one of the Rock's earlier victims. X-Cutioner and Shoes joined forces with Meredith's Natural Born Thrillers team - Jared Matulevich, Hades, Brian Adams, and Bryan Clark - while at the same time hiring people like the Insane Clown Posse, Val Venis, Tatanka, and even Rob Zombie to join them in a team called the New Bloods. Teaming with Diamond Dallas Page against The Rock, The Undertaker, and Chris Jericho, the New Blood got their first major victory by pinning the Rock. The next week, when Psycho was cutting a promo on the WWF Rebellion's return, Leetzor went against script and had his New Blood group, sans Shoes and the Thrillers, attack Psycho and his team, and saying they were a part of the Rebellion. This wasn't to be revealed until later that night when he was to win the EIWF Title against The Rock. Commissioner Mick Foley changed his mind at the last second about the match to put in Jericho and Undertaker. It was believed that Gemini and John had talked to Foley before the show to make it happen to teach him a lesson. In a brutal fatal four way, Taker ended up getting the title. On the next show, X-Cutioner called out Gemini and John, breaking script again and accused them both of being "sell outs to the cause". In retaliation, John fired him from the Rebellion, and Psycho fired him from the company. Xtreme Wrestling Federation (2001-2002) Gemini still felt bad for his student and decided to give him one more chance by having him go to Lita and Jeff Hardy's XWF fed. His first night there, he challenged unsuccessfully for the Hardcore Title against champion Danzig, a loss he took with no problem. It had really seemed he had grown up and taken losses like a man. Because of his good sport, he was given an opportunity for the Intercontinental Title and won it. He surprised everyone by winning the XWF World Title a week later. For the reminder of 2001, he became a big name in the company. Well, that was until he lost both Intercontinental Title to Triple H and World Title to Chris Jericho. Because of these two losses, he threw one of his signature temper tantrums to Lita who instantly fired him and banned him from the arenas. Word is, he threatened to burn her company to the ground and break every bone in her body. Poor choice of words... Williamsville Wrestling Federation (2002) Return and Departure? (January 2002) With the EIWF gone, Gemini offered X-Cutioner one more chance to redeem himself. Upon joining, he had with him Stephanie McMahon, and went after the Hardcore Championship via its 24/7 ruling. Each attempt was thwarted by another superstar. He reenlisted such people like Tatanka, Val Venis, Rob Zombie, and the Insane Clown Posse to form the nWo, the New World Order. Week after week, he ran his mouth, garnering the wrath of Mr. McQuality, who sent his new hitman, Adrian Pollack, after him. A match was made at the Royal Rumble pay-per-view, where it was X-Cutioner versus Pollack one-on-one. If X-Cutioner lost, he was to leave forever and never return. He had the match won until he was hit by Pollack's spear. New World Order (February 2002) The following night on Rare, Mr. McQuality's son, Matt, returned and revealed a shocking development. Before the Royal Rumble, he had X-Cutioner and Stephanie sign a contract that couldn't be negated by a match like the one thrown at him at the show. In other words, he was the true owner of the nWo, and was able to reinstate his followers in a quest to seize the company from his father. The following Low Down, though, McQuality revealed there was another group in the WWF aside from the Corporation that hated the nWo, D-Generation X - John Hawley, Gemini Drake, Ahmed Johnson, Shawn Michaels, Meredith, Ashley Sowinsky, X-Pac, and Kane. While X-Cutioner's subordinates battled them, he went straight for the top against Adam Tayeh for the WWF Title. The matches were set, at No Way Out in February. One was X-Cutioner against Adam for the title in a Hell in a Cell match. The other was D-X facing off against the nWo in an elimination style match, loser had to leave the company. During the brutal cell match, X-Cutioner nearly had the battle won until Adam shoved him off the top of the cell through the announce table. Barely able to stand, he continued to fight, but then slammed through the roof through the ring, literally breaking part of it with him. Adam finally put him down with the Pedigree. X-Cutioner's last chance at maintaining a job was on his group's actions in the main event, which they lost. xWo (March 2002) Mr. McQuality spared his son, X-Cutioner, and Stephanie from being fired from the company, realizing he can't part ways with them yet. Instead, he was going to make them all suffer for the hell he put him through. Finally, enough was enough and X-Cutioner managed to recruit the likes of Jackie, "Stunning" Stevie Nelson, and Cletus B. Grizzly to form the new xWo - the X-Cutioner World Order. WrestleFest V was coming quick, and they still wanted to bring down McQuality's company. While Cletus fought John for the Intercontinental Title, and Jackie and Stephanie going for the Women's title, X-Cutioner and Matt challenged D-X to a tag match. Their opponents ended up being both Gemini and Shawn Michaels, in another losing effort. This loss, however, did not result in X-Cutioner's firing. War With Angel Zoelzer (April 2002-August 2002) X-Cutioner broke off from the xWo as Matt had joined up with his father and Cletus had left the company. Instead, he wanted to wage an all-out war against new Vice President Angel Zoelzer for his unfairly firings of Ryu, Test, and Meredith, as well as illegally retiring the Television Championship in place of the European Title. Though no one in the WWF could stand him before, X-Cutioner had the backings of Rob Van Dam, Christian, Goldust, and many others to rebel against this new threat. Zoelzer was stripped of his vice presidency when he named himself European Champion, thus making him easy prey to the locker room. He quickly hired goons like the Hardy Boyz and Triple H as his body guards, thus forming the Brood. Rob Van Dam battled Angel at the Whiplash pay-per-view, while Hulk Hogan was facing Triple H. At the same time, X-Cutioner was to battle the Hardy Boyz with Goldust, but Goldust had another match with Booker T that night, leaving him in a handicap match. While the referee was distracted, newly reinstated Ryu and Test cost the Hardy Boyz their chance to defeat X-Cutioner. Throughout May through August, X-Cutioner served as a representative of the WWF staff, making sure things were ran fairly unlike with Zoelzer. In August, Zoelzer - now Intercontinental Champion - called out X-Cutioner to have one final battle at Summerslam. If Zoelzer lost, he would leave the company forever. In a surprise twist of fate, X-Cutioner managed to make his rival leave with the entire crowd chanting "good-bye" the whole time. Departure (September 2002) In a disgusting match, to say the least, Pritch Nasty challenged X-Cutioner to a whopper eating contest where the Intercontinental Title was on the line. Pritch ended up getting the win, which angered Leetzor to finally quit the company for real. Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation (2002) In June 2002, word got out the EIWF had reopened its doors. To ensure its complete destruction, Gemini sent multiple spies to infiltrate and tear it apart form the inside: Max Turner, Scott Whiteman, Nora, Mark Little, Fluisa, and even Leetzor. This time, Leetzor portrayed himself as a masked magician named "Mondo" who mainly did pyrotechnic tricks. On the 4th of July show, he had fireworks spell out "U.S.A.", but they came out black instead of red, white, and blue like he had hoped. It wasn't until after the show, he revealed himself to be X-Cutioner and attacked Psycho one last time in the back. Intense Wrestling Federation (2003) X-Cutioner had a very short run in the IWF. He was literally placed in the Elimination Chamber match for the IWF Title against Gemini Drake, Rambo Mitts, The Undertaker, Kane, and Slappy without so much as qualifying. He was the first one eliminated, eliminated by Slappy. He left the company later that night. Williamsville Wrestling Federation (2004) Leetzor returned to his former Bryan Leetzor character, this time serving as a joke character and tag partner to Pritch Nasty. At the August pay-per-view, however, Leetzor got an opportunity to go for the Intercontinental Title against both Chris Jericho and Stephanie McMahon by order of Mr. Nasty. Though Stephanie tried to assist him in getting the belt, his plan was thwarted by Jericho getting the victory. The following show, Jericho put Leetzor in the Walls of Jericho to the point he broke his colon. Now anything physical or "scary" would make him soil himself. At the September pay-per-view, Redemption, Leetzor battled Mark Little, the reason being Mark made him crap himself on live TV first. During the match, he crapped himself again, making Mark physically ill and vomitting all over him after the match. This was the last time anyone ever saw Leetzor. Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation (2013) It was confirmed recently that Leetzor would be a part of the History of the EIWF documentary, especially in the "Special Episode". He appears to have joined the Insane Clown Posse's JCW and has donned Juggalo make-up while acting like a complete wigger. It's noted he's to be an antagonist. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *Choke slamhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q4cyD76sd5c - 2000 (used as a regular move) *X-Cutioner Piledriver (Scoop slam kneeling reverse piledriverhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFdKuDmiyVk) - 2001-current *DDT - 2004 (as Leetzor in WWF 2004); used as a regular move Signature Moves *Michinoku driver *DDT *Spear *Big boot *Sitdown facebuster - adopted from Gemini Drake *Spinebuster *Pendulum Lariat (Clothesline) Managers *Stephanie McMahon *Matt McQuality *Pritch Nasty Nicknames *"Spoiled brat" *"Crybaby" *"Shit pants" Entrance Themes *"Chicken Huntin'" by Insane Clown Posse (2000) - WWF *"Wait and Bleed" by Slipknot (2000-current) - WWF/EIWF/XWF Championships and accomplishments Williamsville Wrestling Federation *WWF Intercontinental Championship *WWF Tag Team Championship (1 time w/Pritch Nasty) Xtreme Wrestling Federation *XWF World Championship *XWF Intercontinental Championship Hell Championship Wrestling *HCW Intercontinental Championship (2 times) *HCW Cruiserweight Championship Trivia Coming soon Category:Villains Category:Wrestling Category:Characters Category:Video Game Category:E-Fed Category:Fanfiction